Abigail Chang (Earth-70709)
History Early Life Abigail was born in Beijing, China to a Chinese mother and a British parent. Allegedly, it was rumoured that both her mother and her father was a member of a secret assassin order, but Abigail's parents and herself disputed the statement. However, what was true about Chang's parents are that they were both former humanitarians. Abigail was raised in a humble familiy inside an apartment. Back then, her father worked as a half-time construction worker and still a humanitarian while her mother worked as a cook. Abigail would be told by her mother stories about various things, but one story, could be potentially true in the future, which is the story that some people gained "abilities and powers" through a certain process with a mythical crystal. In fact, this story would later unfold the fact that Abigail is a mutant, and the mythical crystal her mother told is actually a Terrigen crystal, and the process is called Terrigenesis. Abigail never believed these stories, because her mother told her that all the stories were just tales, made up. When Abigail was in elementary school, he would be the "story-teller" of the class. Abigail was also skilled at "cooling people" down, as well as doing public talks, which made her popular around her community. High School When Abigail advanced to her teenage time, Abigail entered an unusual high school. The high school contained many people who seemed to be a lawyer in the future. All the students there are very kind, smart, creative, mostly wearing glasses, a good public speaker like Abigail, and others. There, another unusual thing was that the school's subjects are like truly for "future lawyers, economists, businessman and other successful jobs", even martial artists. There, Abigail mainly took the subjects of self-defense and martial arts, as well as politics, which is a bit unusual. Abigail also took an acrobat lesson for extra time lessons, which there, she became very good at. Weaponized and Kidnapped However, one day, when Abigail was still a teenager at 15 years old, she was kidnapped by strange and unspecified people, which also costed her parents' death. Chang was kidnapped when she was studying martial arts. Abigail was knocked out with a certain type of drug when she was kidnapped. When she woke up, she saw that her kidnappers are Chinese Mafia. There, Abigail was forced into somekind of slavery for many things, until one day, one of the Mafia members "saved" Abigail, by offering to her that he will train her for self-defense and other things in case she wouldn't want to do any other things for the other Chinese Mafia. And Abigail accepted this and the man trained her while preventing her to be used by other Mafia members. Abigail even considered the man her adoptive parent although the man was old, and looks like a Shaolin monk. Later, Abigail was turned into an assassin and warrior by this man, although later, the man died. But, the man taught Abigail honorable ways of becoming a warrior, and how to resist others from manipulating her for their own uses. This made Abigail feared among the Chinese Mafia, even later escaping them easily. Out of China Abigail then went out of China herself through a boat, which she sneaked in along with her supplies for future needs. Abigail went to Japan for further training due to his old trainer's influence of becoming an honorable warrior alike. There, Abigail found a secret sect of Yakuza that mostly contains former Ronins (masterless Samurais) and Ninjas. There, Abigail trained with an older member of the Yakuza that surprisingly actually knew the old man that once trained Chang, which allowed Abigail to be trained by the Yakuza member. Abigail was then trained by the old Yakuza to be merciless and cold-hearted against her enemies, and this easily got through Abigail's mind, and she became a real brutal assassin that was employed by the Yakuza sect. Not just that, Abigail also fought in underground illegal Martial Arts Tournaments where death was common among the fights, and Abigail was quickly recognized as the deadliest woman in the tournament. Terrigenesis However, one day, the story that once her mother told her would became true. At one time, Abigail was challenged by a mysterious fighter, who was a former Mixed Martial Arts champion in the US. Abigail, then tried to cheat before her match. With her Ninja-stealth-like ability, she sneaked into her opponents' preparation room. And Abigail was surprised that the story that once her mother told came true. Her opponent uses a "crystal" and gained "abilities and powers". Abigail witnessed that her opponent turned humongous, big, and has spiky fists as well as beast-like-teeth. Abigail quickly escaped the preparation room and returned to her room to imagine the slaughter later. However, some minutes before her match began, Abigail saw that her Yakuza trainer wished her to win the fight, but it would be impossible because unknowingly, the Yakuza trainer knew that Abigail's opponent was a "mutant". Abigail then told her trainer what should she do. Her trainer does not say anything, but gave her a crystal, which was a Terrigen crystal, and said that "use this when you're overwhelmed". When the match started, Abigail does not flinch, but a little scared. Her opponent, the huge mutant, began to punch Abigail, but Chang dodges nearly all of his attacks and used her agility to disable the mutant. However, the mutant then gained the upper hand and punched Abigail with his bony fists, immediately making her dying. Abigail then remembered what her trainer said to use the crystal he gave to help herself. Abigail then used the crystal by crushing it, and yet, a cocoon formed around her body, right at the time when the mutant punched her, protecting her from the blow. The watchers were surprised and the huge mutant tried to break the cocoon. However, then the cocoon broke out and Abigail re-emerged from the cocoon, knowing that now she's also a Mutant like her opponent, and discovered that after the Terrigenesis, she gained Cryokinesis powers. Abigail also realized that her body had been rejuvenated after the process. Abigail then smiled while she looked at her fellow Mutant opponent, that was surprised. Then, the whole audience and watchers, and the announcers cheered that finally they got an "extraordinary" fight. Abigail then, although she was smaller than her opponent, began to use all her abilities to maximum effect, until she knocked out her bigger opponent, and freezes his whole body, and shatters the frozen body. Abigail then was cheered and known among the underground illegal fighting tournaments around the world, which immediately made Chang rich. Evil Although she became popular, Abigail became cruel and much more evil than her once good self. This quickly changed Abigail to become a villainess-like character. Abigail became more ruthless to her enemies during tournament fights, gaining her "public" nickname of "Cold Heart", or others like "Ice Girl" and "Sub-Zero" due to her Cryokinesis. Also, she turned more arrogant then her once self, saying that she's the "strongest so-called Mutant alive". However, these attitude turned her into the real face of justice. Once, she was ordered by a Yakuza leader from another Yakuza group to recover a document from a police station. However, half-way through her objective, Abigail was apprehended with Flamethrowers, and got incapacitated, as well as getting her imprisoned in a maximum-security prison, in a cell where her powers are useless. Redemption However, later on, Abigail got a redemption after some months being imprisoned. Abigail was approached by what she couldn't believe and never knew, which is the famous worldwide super-hero named Omni-Man. Abigail was surprised that there are "super-heroes" around the world, as what Omni-Man stated. Abigail was also shocked that there are actually other Mutants rather than she herself and her former Mutant enemy during her match, including the newly formed group Fantastic Four, which have all of it's members being Mutants, or Meta-Mutants. Abigail then accepted Omni-Man's offer to join the second division of super-hero group, dedicated to keep the world safe from threats named Superhuman Service Agency. At first, there, Abigail was seen by other Secondary Division members and Primary Division members to look like "bad". However, Omni-Man stated that Chang wasn't as what as others thought. Abigail then got quickly accepted to the Secondary Division, and surprisingly, her attitude changed to a calm and cool-headed girl, and loyal, as well as straight-forward although she's a teenager at 18 years old. There, she took the nickname of 'Frost '''for an "easier name calling". Personality During her childhood, Abigail was a kind and warm-hearted girl. She's also a good public-speaker. Not just that, she was very optimistic. These personalities were kept until she was kidnapped by the Chinese Mafia and went to Japan for further training by the Yakuza. During her "assassin" times, Abigail was cold, merciless, and brutal, yet still kind type of person. Not just that, Abigail was a dedicated person, being wanting to train further more after her old Chinese Mafia trainer's advice to become an honorable warrior. However, after her match with another huge Mutant, Abigail was an arrogant, ruthless, and negative type of person, as well as more brutal than her old self. After her acceptance to the SSA Secondary Division, she is a good and kind and cool-headed person that thinks positive every time, but not really all the time. Powers and Abilities As Abigail Chang In her human form, Abigail has no powers or abilities. However, due to her Mutant nature, she is able to gain powers through Terrigenesis process akin to those of the Fantastic Four, but without the cosmic bombardment. Her non-superhuman power is only a good public speaker. However, later in her high school, she learned some martial arts, self-defense as well as acrobatics. As Frost After her Terrigenesis process and further training with her Yakuza trainer, Abigail possessed Cryokinetic powers, which means that Abigail could control or create ice and other moisture-typed things. With her Cryokinesis, she could enhance her own attributes, or create ice-based things or weapons, as well as shields-alike. Also, after her Terrigenesis process, all her attributes seemed to be enhance a little bit more than her old self. Neverthless, here are the details of her power. *'Cryokinesis: 'Abigail's main Mutant power is Cryokinesis. This allows Abigail to control or create things related to ice. This also allows Abigail to perform other extraordinary Cryokinetic things, such as blasting beams of ice through her palms, making ice weaponries, creating ice shields in case she's in danger, or even drop a person's temperature to sub-zero degrees by only touching a body part of the target she wanted to drop. Abigail is also capable of creating snowballs and instantly create ice with only her finger-tips. Not just that, Abigail can also "freeze" herself without limiting her movements to enhance her attributes even more. Abigail can also create ice "pillars", and ice "platforms" for her to move through higher areas. A special trait that Abigail has with her Cryokinesis is that in colder temperature areas, her abilities seemed to expand and can absorb cold air, or even cold water or other cold things, including ice or snowballs to furtherly enhance her powers. This practically also enabled Chang to be immune to all ice attacks thrown at her, even enhancing her. *'Heat Resistance: '''After the Terrigenesis process, Abigail's normal body temperatures are decreased into sub-zero degrees. This however, also suddenly allowed Abigail to be resistance towards high temperatures, even temperatures that can melt off ice. This could be furtherly enhanced through her Cryokinesis, "freezing" herself even more to enhance her heat resistance. The full capabilities of this heat resistance is still unknown. Weirdly, this ability isn't present during her first time incapacitated with Flamethrowers, possibly this ability emerges as a latent "secondary" mutation. Other than that, her martial arts and acrobatics abilities are still present within her, and she also have enhanced attributes more than those of normal humans. Trivia *Abigail's creation is inspired and based on those of Mortal Kombat's character with the same name. Even, Chang's appearence is similar or the same as MK's original Frost, although her origin is a bit far from original Frost's. However, some of her backstory references the original Frost's back story. **Her kidnapping by the Chinese Mafia and the training of hers in the Chinese Mafia by an old man is a reference towards the original Frost's Lin Kuei origin. Curiously, the one who trained Abigail in the Chinese Mafia was described as a "Shaolin monk like man", which is similar to those of Mortal Kombat's White Lotus Society, which mostly consisted of Shaolin monks. However, the original Frost's "trainer" is Sub-Zero. ***Coincidentally, this version's Frost also once had a nickname of Sub-Zero. **Her Cryokinesis abilities are nearly the same as the original Frost's abilities. However, this version of Frost's powers came through Terrigenesis, while the original Frost's powers came "naturally". **This version of Frost's preferred "created weapon" is Ice Daggers, same to those of the original Frost's. **Abigail's attitude or personality after her victory against her huge Mutant enemy is similar to those of original Frost's who wanted to take offer the Lin Kuei. *Abigail likes eating noodle. However, after her Terrigenesis, she prefers to eat ice cream or cold foods to make her "cooler", literally. *Abigail is the first female member of the SSA, at least the Secondary Division. *She is the first character in Earth-70709 to be inspired by a Mortal Kombat character. **At first, the first MK-inspired character should be Kotal Kahn, based on the character from MKX with the same name. However, this idea was scrapped half-way. Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Females Category:Cryokinesis Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Former Villains Category:Assassins Category:Chinese Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Enhanced Stamina